Non è Un Angelo
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Malam telah larut. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada siang yang terang dan katakan selamat datang pada ketakutan terdalamnya. Selamat datang di dunia kami. Dunia mafia.


Malam telah larut. Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada siang yang terang dan katakan selamat datang pada ketakutan terdalamnya. Selamat datang di dunia kami.

Dunia mafia.

…*…

**Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo (s), bad story, OC, gerder blande (maybe) etc**

…*…

Glossarium awal (istilah yang akan banyak muncul):

_Fratello: _kakak laki-laki

_Sorellina: _kakak perempuan

_Mafioso: _anggota mafia

_Soldano: _anggota mafia yang paling bawah

_Caporegime: _para pemimpin _soldano. _Mendapatkan perintah langsung dari _Don._

_Don: _Bos Mafia

_Padrino/Madrino: _Ayah/Ibu, merupakan panggilan untuk para _caporegime_ oleh para _soldano_.

_Nonno: _Kakek

…*…

"Janganlah mencoba untuk menyamai malaikat, Kartika. Jangan pernah. Karena kita adalah makhluk yang berlumuran dosa. Sampai matipun kita tak akan dapat menyetarai mereka. Ya, sampai matipun akan selamanya sama…"

Gadis itu mendongak menatap mata wanita yang memangkunya. Warna yang sangat indah, hitam. Sekelam langit malam tak berbintang. Gadis itu genggam tangannya yang tak seberapa halus, mencoba menenangkan pikiran kalut sang wanita bermata malam itu. "Aku tak pernah mencobanya. Aku juga tak tertarik untuk mencobanya. Menjadi suci terdengar membosankan untukku."

Wanita itu tersenyum sembari mengusap surai gelap gadis kecil di hadapannya. "Kau memang tak perlu menjadi sesuci malaikat. Namun kau harus bersandiwara jika hal tersebut adalah nyata, Kartika. Berpura-puralah dan tipulah mata buta manusia-manusia bodoh yang hanya menilai dari penampilan itu."

"Mengapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Karena dengan cara itulah kau dapat hidup," bisiknya sembari mengangkat tubuh sang gadis kecil itu ke atas pangkuannya dan menghirup aroma rambut selembut sutra itu dengan hidungnya yang peka. "Kau harus tetap bertahan hidup. Jangan mati… sepertiku."

Terkejut. Gadis mungil itu mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap ekspresi wajah wanita yang tengah memangkunya.

Namun raut wajah polosnya berubah ketakutan. Wajahnya memucat, matanya terbelalak ngeri dan tangannya bergetar hebat. Pemandangan di hadapannya terlalu mengerikan untuk gadis berusia sembilan tahun sepertinya.

Wajah ayu sang wanita yang memangkunya berubah menjadi pucat pasi, bagaikan mayat. Tubuhnya yang hangat dan wangi berubah menjadi dingin dan berbau busuk. Mata hitamnya yang selalu sang gadis puja berubah merah dan mengeluarkan darah segar yang pekat aromanya terasa menusuk hidung mungil itu.

"Teruslah hidup, Kartika…"

Sang gadis membuka mulutnya, hendak meneriakkan ketakutan yang menguasai batinnya. Namun lidahnya kelu. Pita suaranya bagaikan tersegel hingga dia tak mampu mengucapkan satupun kata dari bibir mungilnya.

Dan semua berubah gelap.

…*…

Gadis itu membuka matanya yang terpejam. Dipijit keningnya yang terasa berdenyut. Perpaduan harmoni yang buruk antara dering jam beker dan suara ketukan pintu yang menggila di luar kamarnya telah sukses membuat sakit kepala yang dideritanya sejak semalam semakin parah saja.

"_Minuto!" _teriak gadis itu keras sambil menyambar wig yang tergantung berantakan di samping tempat tidurnya, terlalu lelah untuk meletakkannya kembali ke manekin semalam. Merogoh malas dia mengambil sepasang iris mata sintetik berwarna coklat yang ada di saku jas yang dikenakannya. Salahkan saja pekerjaan yang membuatnya merasa terlalu lelah hingga tak sempat mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan menghapus riasan wajahnya dengan sempurna semalam.

Dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung gadis berusia tak lebih dari dua puluh tahun itu membuka kamarnya. Decak kesal tak mampu ditahannya saat melihat sang _Fratello_ berdiri di depan kamarnya sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Masih mengenakan seragam dan make-up lengkap?" tanya pemuda di hadapannya yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat gelap dengan mata yang senada dengan nada satir yang tajam. "Entah aku harus menyebutmu terlalu rajin atau malah pemalas, Tara."

"_Merda! _Aku baru pulang pukul dua dini hari tadi dan kau sudah membangunkanku empat jam setelahnya?! Oh, _Fratello, _tak tahukah kau jika untuk kesehatan kulit, seorang gadis membutuhkan waktu delapan jam untuk tidur tiap harinya?"

"_La mia sorellina, _kau salah orang jika ingin membicarakan masalah kecantikan. Silahkan katakan hal semacam itu pada Elizabeta saja. Bukan aku," balasnya dengan kata-kata tajam. "Yang aku tahu sekarang adalah waktunya sarapan. Kau tak ingin menyia-nyiakan Fegatto alla Veneziana hasil karya Feliciano bukan?"

Gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya, "Makanan seberat itu untuk sarapan? Tak ada roti dengan secangkir cappuccino untukku?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas.

"Tak biasanya kau mengeluh. Tampaknya kau terlalu banyak bicara dengan calon istri si gila musik itu semalam," dengus pemuda bernama lengkap Lovino Vargas itu mengejek.

Gadis yang dipanggil Tara itu hanya memutar matanya bosan. "Gabungan antara sakit kepala, kelelahan, gejala PMS dan mimpi buruk."

Lovino menghentikan langkahnya mendengar kata-kata sang adik perempuan yang memiliki warna surai dan mata yang identik dengannya. "Jangan katakan jika kau memimpikan _hal itu _lagi, Tara."

"Mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, _Fratello. _Kau lihat bukan, aku tak lagi menjerit saat terbangun," gadis itu menjelaskan sembari merentangkan lengannya tanda jika ia memang baik-baik saja. "Lagi pula mimpi kali ini cukup menggelikan juga. Ekstravaganza zaman Barok terlalu banyak berpengaruh di dalamnya," tambahnya sembari tertawa.

Pemuda di sampingnya hanya menatap sang gadis dengan pandangan menyelidik, mencoba mencari pembenaran opini bahwa gadis di hadapannya sedang mencoba untuk menipunya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan menuduh, _Fratello. _Atau kau ingin aku mencabut habis rambut di kepalamu," ancam gadis itu sambil merapikan beberapa surai berwarna gelap yang menyembul di bawah rambut sintesisnya.

Lovino menggelengkan kepala mencoba menghapus pikiran-pikiran yang bersarang di otaknya. Hari masih pagi, terlalu dini untuk merecoki otaknya dengan berbagai hal berbau enigma milik sang _Sorellina._ "Tak perlu kau pikirkan, sebaiknya cepat kita turun saja."

Dalam diam mereka meniti tangga melingkar bergaya modern yang tampak serasi dengan model rumah klasik bernuansa gabungan antara gaya renaissance, barok dan romantik. Memang terdengar membingungkan, namun nuansa yang tercipta tampak berpadu dalam harmoni yang seharusnya tampak ganjil namun ternyata menenangkan tersebut. Lovino menyempatkan dirinya melirik tangan sang gadis yang mencengkram erat ibu tangga yang terbuat dari besi bercat hitam gelap. Ada getaran samar yang terlihat di sana.

'_Tampaknya ia masih belum sepenuhnya melupakan mimpi buruk itu,' _pikirnya. Namun dia memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan tak membahasnya. Bahaya jika sampai membuat sang adik marah, siapa yang tahu apa yang diajarkan sang _Hungarian_ padanya, salah-salah kepalanya bisa berciuman dengan _fryin__g pan_.

"_B__uongiorno__ Fratello, Sorella. _Pagi yang cerah sekali bukan?" sebuah suara riang sukses membuat gadis dengan perasaan suram itu merubah emosi yang dirasakannya.

Tara tersenyum. "_B__uongiorno__,_ Feliciano! Fegatto alla Veneziana adalah menu sarapan kita pagi ini, tepat?" tanyanya ramah sembari duduk di kursi ruang makan yang tersambung ke dapur hanya dengan dibatasi perbedaan tinggi latai saja. Melihat anggukan singkat dari sang adik, Tara menghela nafas panjang. "Tampaknya kalian sekongkol untuk membuatku menjadi gadis obesitas di ulang tahunku berikutnya ya?"

"Cerewet!" dengus Lovino kesal.

Feliciano tertawa mendengarnya, "Aku telah menyiapkan zucotto untukmu dan segelas cappuccino."

"_Grazie._"

Dalam diam mereka menyantap sarapan hasil karya bungsu dari kembar tiga itu, otak mereka terlalu penuh dengan berbagai macam pikiran yang menghantui kehidupan mereka.

Bukan berarti orang lain tak mengalami hal itu, karena setiap manusia pasti memiliki beban pikiran mereka masing-masing. Namun khusus untuk mereka bertiga spesial. Karena beban pikiran yang mereka tanggung jauh lebih banyak dari manusia biasa.

Kenapa?

Tentu saja karena mereka bertiga adalah seorang _mafioso_.

Bahkan tak hanya sekedar _soldano_ kacangan yang nyaris tak bisa memutuskan keinginan mereka sendiri, dua diantaranya adalah para _caporegime_ yang kekuasaannya hanya setingkat di bawah _Don_. Seakan itu belum cukup, mereka bertiga juga merupakan calon pewaris grup Mafia terbesar di Italia saat ini.

Lupo Rosso, dengan pimpinannya Arsenius Vargas.

Ya, kembar tiga berusia dua puluh tahun itu memanglah cucu-cucu dari sang pendiri grup mafia yang kini anggotanya tak hanya berasal dari Italia saja, melainkan sudah menyebar hingga ke seluruh dunia. Dan mereka yang bekerja di pusat markas mereka di Roma adalah orang-orang berbakat yang telah diseleksi dari seluruh cabang grup mafia tersebut.

Mari kita berkenalan dengan mereka.

Putra pertama, Lovino Vargas. Tak ada satupun orang yang terjun dalam dunia gelap yang tak mengenal namanya. Namanya dibisikkan dalam gang-gang kotor berbau _beer_ murahan dengan suara lirih bagaikan momok yang amat menakutkan. _Caporegime_ nomor satu dengan lima orang _soldano_ di bawahnya. Dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, dia menggunakan nama Romano Savoy yang merupakan identitas palsunya sebagai seorang pelukis sekaligus pemahat ternama.

Putri pertama, Tara Vargas. Secara fisik memiliki tubuh yang tak terlalu jauh berbeda dengan kakak kembarnya, rambut coklat gelap, mata dengan warna senada dan kulit putih. Hanya saja, dia tak pernah sekalipun muncul dengan sosok aslinya. Gadis seribu topeng, itulah julukan yang diberikan kepadanya sebagai apresiasi atas kemampuannya dalam bidang menyamar. Dia adalah _caporegime_ yang membawahi _soldano_ khusus bergender wanita. Siciliane Savoy adalah nama pilihan kakeknya untuk ia gunakan sebagai seorang musikus ternama.

Dan putra terakhir, Feliciano Vargas. Pemuda ceria bertampang lemah yang tak terlalu berguna dalam medan pertempuran. Berbeda dengan kakak-kakaknya yang telah menjabat sebagai _caporegime_, dia hanyalah seorang _soldano_ yang berada di bawah pimpinan _Fratello_-nya. Namun meski dia tak dapat diandalkan dalam medan pertempuran, kau tak boleh sedkitpun meremehkannya. Dia adalah pemuda yang keahliannya dalam hack dan _crack_ komputer telah diakui oleh seluruh dunia. Tak pernah ada satupun komputer yang tak dapat dijebolnya. Sebagai seorang pelukis, dia menggunakan nama Veniziano Savoy.

Dan didukung dengan reputasi mereka sebagai cucu dari pria paling di segani di Italia, bahkan di dunia, lengkaplah sudah imej _mafioso sadico_ yang ada dalam diri mereka.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu semalam, Tara?" tanya Lovino membuka percakapan untuk meringankan aura tegang yang tercipta. "Perdagangan heroin yang dilakukan Herman Maes berjalan lancar bukan?"

Tara mengangguk bosan. "Lancar. Hanya saja aparat kepolisian kita makin gencar melakukan perburuan. Butuh tiga jam bagiku mencari jalur bawah laut yang paling aman untuk menyelundupkannya ke tempat Alfred."

"Aku lebih senang jika LSD-lah yang menjadi primadona."

"Hanya karena harganya lebih mahal bukan? Sudahlah _Fratello_, berhentilah berhayal. Jika permintaan akan LSD membludak maka kitalah yang akan kesulitan memenuhinya," timpal Tara sambil tertawa.

"Ve~~, kudengar harga pasaran heroin di Amerika meningkat lagi ya? Bulan ini saja harganya sudah mencapai seratus lima puluh dolar Amerika bukan?" timpal Feliciano sembari menghabiskan sarapannya. "Akhir-akhir ini _Padrino_ Alfred F. Jones sedang gencar melakukan perdagangan itu, dia harus hati-hati pada para CIA itu, ve~~"

"Tenang saja. Matthew William tak akan membiarkan hal itu sampai terjadi," timpal Tara sembari menyeruput cappuccino di cangkirnya.

Kakak sulung mereka mengernyitkan alis mendengar nama yang diucapkan oleh adik perempuannya itu. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Adik kembar dari Alfred. Itu lho, yang biasanya datang sambil membawa boneka berbentuk beruang kutub berisikan berbagai macam senjata," jelas Tara sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat sosok _soldano_ dari cabang mafia mereka di Amerika itu. "Secara wajah dia sangat mirip dengan Alfred, bahkan waktu pertama kali bertemupun aku salah mengenalinya."

"Ve? Memangnya ada _soldano_ bawahan _Padrino_ Alfred yang seperti itu?"

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya," timpal Lovino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Dia—tadi siapa namanya katamu—Matthew William, mengapa dia memiliki nama yang berbeda dengan si maniak hamburger itu?"

Tara menyangga dagunya, otaknya berputar keras mencoba mengingat pertemuan terakhirnya dengan pemuda manis pemalu itu dua tahun silam, samar-samar otaknya mengingat cerita dari sang obyek pembicaraan. "Jika tidak salah karena kedua orang tua mereka bercerai, ibu mereka membawa Matthew ke kampung halamannya di Canada dan menikah lagi dengan pria bermarga William di sana. Lalu setelah pembantaian yang menewaskan orang tuanya, Matthew dibawa oleh pamannya menuju Amerika dan dipertemukan kembali dengan kakaknya."

"Ve~~ kasihan sekali dia…"

"Kisah yang mengharukan," dengan nada mengejek Lovino berkata. Dengan tegas dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Tak ada gunanya kita membicarakan kehidupan orang lain. Mengurus kehidupan sendiri saja belum tentu kita mampu," katanya keras sambil berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan sekaligus dapur itu.

Tara mendengus menatap sosok _Fratello_-nya yang berjalan menjauh. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang bertanya?!" serunya keras, namun sayang tampaknya Lovino sudah enggan untuk menimpalinya.

Feliciano tersenyum kecil sambil membereskan sisa sarapan dan perabotannya. "Kudengar akhir-akhir ini _Padrino_ Roger Maes dengan gencar mendekatimu, ya?"

"Dengar dari mana kau gosip tidak jelas itu, Fel?" Tara balas bertanya sambil membantu adiknya memindahkan piring-piring kotor ke dalam tempat pencuci piring dan mulai memasukkannya satu persatu ke dalamnya. "Jangan bilang dari Elizabeta, aku sudah lelah jika harus berurusan dengan sifatnya yang terlalu banyak bicara itu."

Suara tawa riang dikumandangkan Feliciano mendengar jawaban—atau mungkin tepatnya pertanyaan—bernada sinis yang dilontarkan kakaknya. "Aku mendengarnya dari _Nonno_, dia berkata dia akan senang sekali jika kau cepat meninggalkan masa lajangmu dan memberinya seorang cicit yang manis."

_Well_, siapa sangka bahkan seorang _Don_ berusia lebih dari setengah abad memiliki hobi nista yang sama dengan wanita berusia dua puluhan?

"Katakan padanya jika dia akan mendapatkan cicit berbahasa bajak laut dan mencintai materi jika aku sampai menikah dengan si kepala tulip itu," dengus Tara. Dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa kakeknya yang luar biasa banyak pekerjaannya itu sempat memantau kehidupan roman—yang tidak pernah dijalani—nya.

"Akan kusampaikan, ve~" Feliciano menjawab dengan nada riang. Lalu dengan nada yang lebih suram dia berkata, "_Sorella_, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?"

Tara menoleh pada adiknya yang sedang merapikan dapur bergaya neo-classical itu dengan ekspresi bingung. "Tak biasanya kau meminta persetujuanku dulu, Fel. Bukankah kau selalu menanyakannya secara terbuka dan terkadang frontal tanpa memikirkan situasi dan kondisi lingkunganmu?"

"Hm," gumam Feliciano singkat, tampaknya pemuda berusia dua puluh tahun dengan ikal unik di belakang telinganya itu sedang tak berminat menanggapi sindiran halus yang Tara umbar untuknya. Dia tampak gelisah, ragu akankah ia jadi menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya atau tidak.

"Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Feliciano. Jangan memendamnya sendiri dalam otakmu."

Pemuda itu menatap mata sang kakak dengan tajam. "Apa benar _Sorella_ menolak semua pria yang mendekatimu karena kau jatuh cinta pada _Fratello_?"

Andai saja saat ini Tara sedang menenggak segelas air, tentu saja wajah Feliciano pastilah telah berlumuran oleh air bercampur dengan salivanya. Sayang, saat ini Tara sedang memasukkan beberapa piring kotor ke dalam mesin pencuci piring sehingga satu-satunya korban yang muncul hanyalah sebuah piring yang hancur berantakan di tangannya.

"Hah?"

"Apa benar _Sorella_ menolak semua pria yang mendekatimu karena kau jatuh cinta pada _Fratello_?" Feliciano mengulang pertanyaannya dengan nada polos tanpa dosa.

"Mana mungkin kan?!" dengan nada yang cukup keras Tara menjawab pertanyaan itu sembari membereskan pecahan piring yang tercecer di hadapannya. "Jangan bilang _Nonno_ juga yang mengatakan hal gila semacam ini padamu, Feliciano! Tak tahukah dia jika mengatakan hal bodoh seperti padamu dapat membuat otak sucimu tercemar?!" gerutunya.

"Sebenarnya Elizabeta yang mengatakannya padaku, ve~~"

Tara benar-benar mempertimbangkan ide untuk menyelotip mulut gadis Hungaria itu dan mengikat tangan serta kakinya sebelum melemparkannya ke dalam Samudra Artik. Dia pasti akan benar-benar melakukannya andai saja tak teringat tunangan Elizabeta tak akan segan-segan mencercokinya dengan seluruh lagu klasik hasil karya Chopin hingga telinganya tuli jika dia nekad melakukan sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Hah," Tara menghela nafas panjang. Dia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan tumpukan peralatan masak yang kotor di lantai dan berjalan menjauh. "Kau saja yang selesaikan Feliciano, aku ingin mandi dan istirahat sebentar sebelum rapat _caporegime_ siang nanti." Tentu saja apa yang dikatakannya itu adalah separuh dusta, alasan sesungguhnya dia meninggalkan dapur itu untuk merenung dan mencari cara untuk membalaskan dendam pada Elizabeta tanpa resiko membuat telinganya tuli selamanya.

…*…

Melemparkan wig berwarna coklat gelapnya dan melepaskan _soft lens_ yang melapisi matanya tentu membuat perasaan Tara menjadi lebih segar. Ditambah dengan mandi yang melarutkan lapisan tipis yang menyelimuti kulitnya, maka semua akan sempurna!

Sebuah lagu lama dari wilayah Asia Tenggara yang ia pelajari semasa dia masih belia dulu ia senandungkan. Dengan kata-kata yang bagi keluarga dan teman-temannya di negara ini terdengar bagaikan untaian kata tanpa makna yang lebih mirip dengan mantra, dia memulai aktifitasnya hari ini dengan mandi berendam.

Diacuhkannya kebiasaan masyarakat negara tempat ia menetap yang belum terbiasa dengan acara mandi di pagi hari. Baginya, kegiatan ini amat perlu ia lakukan untuk menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya sebelum ia harus mengurus hal-hal merepotkan seharian penuh.

Belum lagi kenyataan jika dia lupa mandi semalam akibat kelelahan.

Dinyalakannya air keran untuk _bathtub_-nya, namun bukannya langsung berendam di sana, dia pergi ke pancuran dan menyambar sebuah botol khusus dengan cairan berwarna hijau terang di dalamnya beserta spons dan batu apung untuk menemaninya mandi di tempat tersebut.

Air yang menetes membasahi tubuhnya beserta cairan hijau dalam botol itu melunturkan kulit putih mulusnya dan menampilkan kulit berwarna lebih gelap yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Dengan spons dan batu apung kesayangannya, gadis itu menggosok kulitnya untuk menghilangkan sisa-sisa pewarna kulit yang masih menempel di tubuhnya.

Setelah yakin tubuhnya bersih, kini gadis itu melenggang menuju _bathtub_ yang sudah terisi penuh. Ia mematikan kerannya dan menuangkan sabun cair dengan aroma apel hijau kesukaannya ke dalam bak mandi itu.

Relaksasi dan aroma terapi adalah hal terakhir yang inginkan untuk menghabiskan waktu mandinya. Berendam membuat kulit coklat kekuningan yang seharian tersembunyi di balik kulit putih palsunya terasa lembut dan segar. Ditambah dengan ekstrak minyak kelapa yang membasuh rambut hitam panjangnya, maka acara mandi pagi itu akan kian terasa menyenangkan.

Gadis itu sangat menyukai acara mandinya. Mungkin kamar mandi adalah tempat favoritnya selama ini.

Alasannya?

Tak ada alasan khusus, hanya karena…

…karena dalam ruangan sempit itulah ia tak harus berpura-pura menjadi orang lain. Ia bebas menjadi dirinya sendiri, dirinya sendiri yang polos dan tak berpura-pura.

Nusantara Kartika.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak ia melepaskan nama itu dan mengubahnya menjadi Tara Vargas.

Mungkin sudah sekitar sebelas tahun? Entahlah, ia sudah lupa. Jika waktu memang berjalan dengan cara relatif, bagaimana dia yakin berapa banyak waktu yang telah dilewatinya?

Yang ia ingat dengan pasti hanyalah saat di mana dia harus melepaskan nama itu dulu.

"_Tak ada lagi yang kau miliki saat ini, maka aku akan memberikan sebuah penawaran padamu, Nona," _masih terngiang jelas di telinga Tara kata-kata pria tua itu sebelas tahun silam. Kata-kata yang merubah takdirnya. "_Kau akan kuberikan sebuah kehidupan baru. Dengan nama baru dan latar belakang yang baru pula. Dan akan kubantu kau mencari pembunuh mereka. Bagaimana kau menyetujuinya?"_

"_Mengapa kau menawarkan ini padaku? Tak ada apapun yang kau meroleh dariku jika kau melakukannya," _suara gadis kecil yang terdengar serak namun tetap dengan mengusahakan ketabahan pada dirinyapun masih terdengar nyata dalam benak Tara. _"Aku hanya seorang gadis kecil biasa yang tak dapat melakukan apapun. Mengasuhku hanya akan membuatmu sengsara saja."_

"_Kau salah. Aku mengasuhmu karena aku melihat potensi yang besar dalam dirimu. Lagipula…," _dalam benaknya ia mendengar suara orang itu terdengar semakin serak. _"Lagipula akupun ingin membinasakan orang yang telah membunuh tangan kananku. Akan kubuat mereka berasakan pedihnya meniti tali-temali neraka."_

"_Sorella_! Apa kau baik-baik saja di dalam?" Tara tersentak mendengar suara Feliciano dari luar kamar mandinya. "Sudah lebih dari satu jam kau berada di sana!"

Gadis itu terdentak kaget mendengar digit waktu yang diucapkan sang adik dan segera mengecek jam dinding yang memang disediakan di sana. Dan ternyata waktu memang bergerak dengan relatif, satu jam tampaknya adalah waktu yang singkat bagi Tara untuk melakukan kegiatan paling sakralnya di pagi hari.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Feliciano!" gadis itu balas berteriak dari dalam kamar mandinya sembari mengangkat tubuhnya keluar dari bath tub yang kini mulai mendingin. "Aku akan keluar lima belas menit lagi, setelah… _persiapan _selesai."

Tara mendunga pemuda yang kini menjadi adiknya itu mengangguk pelan, meski ia tak dapat melihatnya. "Baiklah, _Fratello_ berpesan untuk segera keluar. Tampaknya dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran menunggumu. Memangnya kalian akan pergi ke mana sebelum rapat?"

Gadis itu menepuk dahinya dan menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri. "Gawat, aku lupa!" gumamnya lirih sembari menyambar sebuah handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya sedikit terburu-buru. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa lupa bahwa dia sudah telanjur berjanji untuk menemani Lovino berbelanja alat lukis hari ini? "Katakan padanya untuk menungguku di ruang tamu saja, aku akan datang dalam waktu dua pu… ah, tidak, tiga puluh menit!"

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah yakin tubuhnya dan rambutnya kering, gadis manis yang tampak masih berusia enam belas tahun itu mengambil sebuah botol tanpa label dan menuangkan isinya ke tangannya. Dengan hati-hati dia membalurkannya ke seluruh tubuhnya serata mungkin.

Ajaib, beberapa menit setelah benda itu dioleskan di tubuhnya, kulit bewarna kecoklatan itu berubah menjadi warna putih kemerahan khas orang Eropa.

Ucapkan terima kasih pada Feliciano Vargas yang telah menemukan benda itu sebagai salah satu pelengkap penyamaran di usianya yang masih amat belia tatkala itu.

Tangan yang kini telah berwarna putih sempurna itu tak lupa mengambil sebuah kotak berisikan beberapa pasang _soft lens_ yang wujudnya tak lagi dapat dibedakan dengan lensa mata alami. Diambilnya warna coklat gelap yang tampak identik dengan warna bola mata sang _Fratello_ untuk menutupi netra berwarna segelap malamnya.

Dan terakhir, untuk melengkapi sosok Italia-nya, gadis itu mengambil kembali rambut palsu yang tadi ia campakan dengan semena-mena dan mengenakannya di atas rambut yang sebelumnya telah dikeringkan dengan _hair dryer_ dan dimasukkan dalam jaring rambut. Setelah yakin benda berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan ikal aneh—yang sekali lagi serupa dengan milik Lovino—di atas poninya, ia menyisirnya dan mengaturnya agar terlihat sedikit bergelombang dan lembut, seperti biasanya.

Setelah yakin tak ada lagi celah yang dapat membuat orang meragukan penampilannya, berbekal kimono handuk, Tara keluar dari kamarnya dan menarik nafas lega karena Feliciano tak lagi ada di sana. Dia mengambil sebuah _dress_ panjang selutut ber-_ruffles_ yang terbuat dari _cotton viscose_ dan _cropped jacked_ dengan bahan _viscose_ lembut. Sebuah sepatu kulit hak tinggi dan bando berwarna putih kebiruan melengkapi penampilan gadis itu hingga mendekati kata 'sempurna' meski tanpa _make-up_ melapisi wajahnya.

Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia menuruni tangga, dilihatnya sang adik tengah mencoba mengusir debu yang bersarang di keramik antik mereka.

"Jangan sampai terlalu lelah bekerja, Fel," tegurnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada sang adik.

Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "_Nonno_ bilang jika dia akan pulang untuk beristirahat akhir pekan ini, aku ingin membuat rumah ini tampak sempurna."

"Tak ada rumah yang sempurna bagi _Nonno_. Harusnya kau sudah menyadarinya bukan?" Tara memutar matanya bosan. "Hei Feliciano, aku dan _Fratello_ akan langsung pergi ke gedung utama setelah acara belanja hari ini. Aku harap saat kami tiba di sana, kau sudah ada di ruang tunggu."

Gerakan mengelap Feliciano seketika berhenti. "Untuk apa aku datang ke rapat yang tidak ditujukan untukku? Aku malas menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk di ruang tunggu sembari membaca beberapa majalah lama dan mengobrol dengan para _soldano_ yang senasib denganku."

"Feli…,"

Pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati sorella-nya sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan bersalah. Dan dia membencinya. Seutas senyum ia sunggingkan meski dengan setengah hati. "Tenang saja, akan kupastikan kau melihat wajahku di sana, _Sorella_. Lagipula berbincang-bincang dengan Lily cukup menyenangkan juga," dia berjanji.

"Aku senang mendengarnya," jawab Tara dengan senyum yang tak jauh berbeda dengan senyum yang ditampilkan oleh sang adik. "Lily benar-benar membutuhkan banyak komunikasi dengan orang lain. Kurasa kau harus segera meneliti obat _sister complexs_, Fel. Vash benar-benar membutuhkan hal itu."

Feliciano tertawa sekedarnya. "Jika aku berhasil, tampaknya aku akan memberikannya pada _Fratello_ juga. Sudah terlalu lama ia mengekangmu."

"Aku tak menyangkal hal itu. Namun harus kuakui jika itu cukup menyenangkan juga," Tara tertawa mengingat sifat kakaknya yang amat sangat protektif kepadanya dan Feliciano. Kau tak akan menemukan kakak laki-laki lain yang akan langsung melayangkan tinjunya tiap kali ada laki-laki yang menatap intens adik-adiknya selain Lovino Vargas.

Bicara soal laki-laki, sudahkah aku mengatakan jika masih banyak juga pemuda yang salah menebak gender Feliciano—bahkan terkadang Lovino—di pandangan pertama?

Tara tersenyum kecil. "Aku pergi dulu Fel. Kurasa aku masih tak ingin memiliki telinga tuli akibat omelan panjang lebar dari _Fratello_ tentang betapa-lamanya-seorang-gadis-menghabiskan-waktu-un tuk-berdadan miliknya."

"Hahaha," tawa pemuda itu singkat. Lalu sebelum sang kakak perempuan berlalu dari jarak pandangnya, dia teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh, _Sorella_! Jika kau sempat, tolong kau belikan padaku cat lukis berwarna hijau dan biru, aku menghabiskannya semalam!"

"_Si. Ciao_, Feliciano! Sampai jumpa di markas nanti."

"_Ciao, Sorella_!"

…*…

Meski telah merelakan wajah polosnya terekspos, tetap saja Tara tak dapat menyelamatkan telinganya dari ceramah panjang dengan tema seperti yang telah ia sebutkan tadi milik Lovino Vargas. Dan jangan lupakan bahasa bajak laut yang turut serta berperan dalam permainan tutur kata pemuda Italia itu.

Andai saja yang mendengarkannya bukanlah seorang Tara Vargas yang notabenya merupakan adik kembar dari pemuda itu yang telah hidup bersama dengan pemuda itu selama sebelas tahun—dan itu sudah lebih dari setengah umurnya—tentu saja sebuah tamparan keras akan bersarang indah di pipi pucat pemuda itu.

"Hentikan omelanmu dan segera pilih barang yang kau inginkan sebelum aku pergi meninggalkanmu, _Fratello_!" ancam gadis itu sembari memasukkan dua buah kaleng cat ke dalam keranjang yang dibawanya.

Pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyum miring yang menyebalkan di mata Tara. "Memangnya kau bisa? Menyetir mobil saja kau tak mampu!"

"Kau pikir apa gunanya ada taxi? " tantang Tara dengan wajah yang tak kalah menyebalkannya juga. "Ah, sudahlah. Kita hentikan saja percakapan konyol ini! Cepat segera kau pilih apa yang kau mau lalu kita menuju markas!"

Dengan kesal Lovino melemparkan seperangkat cat dan beberapa buah kuas ke dalam keranjang yang dibawa Tara. Alisnya sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar suara dua buah kaleng berbenturan di dalamnya. "Untuk apa kau membeli cat lukis? Kumohon katakan padaku jika kau telah bosan pada musik klasik dan mulai mencoba dunia lukis."

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, _Fratello_. Ini adalah cat titipan dari Feliciano," jawab Tara puas sambil melenggang menuju meja kasir toko peralatan melukis itu. "Berbeda denganmu dan Feliciano yang gemar menarikan tangan kalian di atas kanfas dengan kuas sebagai medianya. Aku lebih senang memainkan tanganku di atas tuts tuts piano atau di atas senar-senar biola. Lagipula aku tak ingin mengecewakan Roderich dengan berpindah halauan ke… _Fratello_?" menyadari ia tak lagi mendengar suara derap kaki berpadu dengan dengusan jengkel sang kakak, gadis itu menoleh untuk mencari entitas pemuda itu.

Dilihatnya sang kakak tengah termenung di hadapan salah satu rak dengan wajah yang tak dapat Tara definisikan merupakan cerminan dari emosi apa. Gabungan antara kagum, rindu dan berbagai emosi lain yang belum memiliki nama.

Seperangkat alat melukis klasik yang terdiri atas arang, minyak rami, lilin tawon dan beberapa cat khusus berwarna gelaplah yang tampaknya telah mencuri atensi dari pemuda bersurai coklat kemerahan itu.

"Apa kau ingin kembali ke masa-masa Renaissance? Di mana penggunaan tekhik melukis itu masih sangat diagung-agungkan?" tanya gadis itu sembari mengusap paket berharga murah yang sudah sedkit terselimuti debu.

Kakaknya menggeleng pelan. "Kau salah, tekhnik ini lebih terkenal pada masa Barok. Bahkan penggunaannya menyebar hingga sampai ke Belanda."

"Terdengar mengagumkan. Belanda adalah negara Protestan yang cukup sulit menerima kebudayaan dan kesenian yang berasal dari negara Katolik seperti Italia," gumam gadis itu sembari mencoba mengingat-ingat pelajaran seni yang diajarkan kakeknya semasa ia masih remaja. "Jika tidak salah bukankah Vermeer adalah pelukis Belanda dengan gaya _still life_ yang ada di masa yang sama?" tanyanya memastikan.

Lovino mengangguk kecil, dari pandangan matanya yang liar, Tara menduga jika kakak laki-lakinya itu tengah mengelanakan otaknya membayangkan masa-masa yang bahkan kakeknya saja belum terlahir itu. "Kau ingin hidup di masa itu, _Fratello_?"

Sebuah tawa sinis dikumandangkan sang pemuda sebagai jawabannya. "Hidup di masa di mana karya-karyaku tak diakui dan dianggap sebagai bentuk tak sempurna karya yang telah ada?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi merendahkan yang terlihat terlalu dibuat-buat. "Maaf saja, aku tak sudi."

Tara mengangguk pelan mendengarkan penjelasan sang kakak. "Mau beli? Harganya tergolong murah untuk satu set peralatan melukis," tawarnya sambil mengambil dua bungkusan itu dan menunjukkannya kepada sang kakak.

"Tidak perlu," dengan ketus pemuda itu menjawab dan berlalu meninggalkan rak yang tampaknya tak menarik minat para pembeli lain.

Namun tetap saja Tara memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang sembari berkata. "Kupikir aku dapat memberikannya untukmu saat hari ulang tahun kita atau saat Natal nanti," katanya memberi alasan sembari mengikuti sang kakak berjalan menuju meja kasir di sudut toko.

"Terserah. Asal kau mebayarkannya dengan uangmu sendiri aku tak peduli!"

Tara hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

…*…

Ruangan remang-remang dengan sistem pencahayaan yang buruk memang bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk berbicara. Namun itulah yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda _soldano _ yang sedang sial karena harus menghadap _Don-_nya seorang diri di ruangan bergaya gothic dengan nuansa suram mengerikan itu.

"Katakan bagaimana hasil pengintaian kalian."

"Boss, mereka telah bergerak."

Sang boss yang duduk di kursi berlengan mewah itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen di hadapannya pada sang anak buah. "Sudah kalian selidiki di mana pusat pergerakan mereka?"

Pria berbaju hitam yang melapor itu tampak sedikit gugup. "Terjadi pendistribusian kelompok sehingga kami tak dapat menentukan di kota mana mereka membangun markas besar mereka. Hingga saat ini terdapat dua kota di mana pergerakan mereka cukup mendominasi, dari bukti-bukti yang ada kami menduga di salah satu kota tersebutlah yang menjadi pusat kegiatan mafia mereka."

Pria tua dengan tubuh besar itu diam tak merespon. Dia hanya memberikan tatapan mata tajam sebagai ganti perintah agar bawahan dengan pakaian hitam itu melanjutkan laporannya yang ia potong sendiri.

"Dan dua kota itu adalah Sicilia dan Napoli. Namun kami masih belum dapat memastikannya secara tepat. Persentase dua kota itu menjadi pusat markas mereka masing-masing sekitar tiga puluh hingga tiga puluh lima persen," pemuda itu membuka dokumen yang dibawanya untuk memastikan keakuratan data yang dia sampaikan. "Untuk wilayah Napoli, kami menduga sebuah apartemen tua di pusat kotalah yang dijadikan markas mereka sementara untuk Sicilia, rumah mewah milik salah seorang warga Asia yang diduga menjadi komplotan mereka adalah tempat yang sempurna untuk dilaksanakannya pekerjaan gelap mereka."

Pria tua itu terdiam, sebelah tangannya menyangga dagu sementara tangan kirinya mengetuk pelan lengan kursi bergaya gothic itu. Matanya terpejam berusaha mengkalkulasi seberapa besar kemungkinan dua kota itu menjadi pusat pergerakan musuh.

Sicilia adalah kota yang sudah lama menjadi imej dari _La Cosa Nostra_. Penjagaan dari pihak berwenang dan inteligen-pun sudah cukup ketat di sana. Karena alasan itu jugalah ia memutuskan untuk memindah basis kepemimpinannya dari kota itu menuju Roma. Namun mengingat betapa licinnya musuh yang ia hadapi kali ini, maka hal tersebut dapat ia singkirkan dari otaknya. Besar kemungkinan mereka memang membangun markas itu di sana. Selain sebagai wujud pembuktian jika mereka memang adalah organisasi besar dengan anggota yang berbahaya dari seluruh dunia, ada kemungkinan jika itu adalah wujud suatu tantangan sekaligus penekanan.

Tantangan untuk membuktikan siapakah yang lebih kuat di antara mereka sekaligus penekanan jika mereka lebih kuat.

Di sisi lain, Napoli bukanlah kota yang cocok untuk pergerakan mereka, namun kota itu jugalah yang merupakan tempat sempurna untuk melakukan praktek tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan yang berlebih. Memangnya siapa yang mengira jika kota dengan tingkat keramah tamahan tinggi itu menjadi pusat perdagangan narkoba dan sarang mafia?

Dua-duanya memiliki potensi.

Dia menghela nafas panjang, perang mafia memang perang yang mengerikan. Dengan pertumpahan darah tak hanya dari dua belah pihak, namun juga dari masyarakat sipil yang sedang sial berada di wilayah tersebut bisa dipastikan hingga tingkat mana kengerian jika hal itu sampai terjadi.

Dan dia bersyukur, semenjak dua belas tahun silam, tak pernah ada lagi perang semacam itu terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Namun tampaknya masa damai itu kini telah berlalu. Dan badai akan segera datang menghampiri mereka meski hari ini cerah tanpa ada angin ataupun awan yang menghiasi angkasa.

Dia menatap tajam bawahannya. "Suruh Arthur Kirkland, Vash Zwingli dan Tara Vargas untuk menemuiku seusai rapat."

"Baik!" pemuda itu langsung pergi setelah membungkuk hormat pada sang pemimpin dan pergi dari ruangan itu setelah lambaian tangan mengusir dari sang _Don_ diterimanya.

Pria tua itu menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengusir hawa buruk yang mampir ke otaknya. Sungguh, ia tak menginginkan ini terjadi. Ia berharap semua ini akan selesai dua belas tahun lalu dan ia dapat menepati janjinya pada putri angkatnya dulu untuk tetap menjaga Nusantara Kartika berada di jalan yang tepat.

Dengan kebohongan yang ia ucapkan untuk menarik gadis itu ke dalam suaka yang ia bentuk, kini ia terjebak dalam kebohongannya sendiri. Dan mungkin kebohongan itu akan segera menjadi kenyataan yang mengerikan.

"Sri Dewi, maafkan aku. Aku tak dapat menepati janjiku padamu. Tangan takdir telah bergerak, bahkan aku sendiripun tak yakin dapat menghentikannya. Maafkan aku, Sri. Maaf…"

…TBC…

Glossarium (Italy):

_Minuto!: _Sebentar!

_Merda!: _Sialan!

_La mia sorellina. : _Adik perempuanku

_B__uongiorno__: _Selamat pagi.

_Grazie: _Terima kasih

_mafioso sadico: _Mafia sadis

_Si: _ya

_Ciao: _dapat berarti halo ataupun selamat tinggal sesuai situasinya

…*…

**FF ini adalah wujud ungkapan terima kasihku untuk Milla Kartika Putri Sukmana (Mai Narazaki) yang selama ini sudah menjadi sahabat yang baik untukku. Semoga kamu tenang di alam sana ya, Mai.**

**Lalu untuk OC, Nusantara Kartika atau Tara Vargas atau Siciliane Savoy, nama Nusantara atau Tara aku meminjamnya dari OC!Indonesia milik Arte Stella (sudah izin kok) sementara nama Kartika, adalah nama tengah dari Mai. Sedangkan nama Siciliane diambil dari nama kota Sicilia, agar kompakan dengan nama Lovino dan Feliciano yang juga menggunakan nama kota. Untuk penampilan (palsu)-nya, silahkan bayangkan fem!Romano saja.**

**Ide cerita ini adalah dari buku Mafia Manage. Walau aku juga jadi ambigu di bagian mana terinspirasinya.**

**Aku tak akan memaksa review, tapi tolong sampaikan pendapat kalian dan tentu saja karena FF ini belum memiliki pair, tolong katakan pair apa yang kalian inginkan dari tiga Vargas ini ya.**

**Sampai jumpa.**


End file.
